Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten
Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten is the latest installment in the Disgaea series and the second Disgaea game to be on the Playstation 3. It stars a Vampire named Valvatorez who is leading a coup d’état in the Netherworld to become president. As a result, the game has a political theme to it. It will have improved graphics from Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice and an "Online Mode". The game is scheduled for release on February 24th in Japan, September 6, 2011 in North America and 25th November in the EU. __TOC__ Story & Information The new main characters in this game are Valvatorez, a vampire and former tyrant, Fenrich, a werewolf who serves Valvatorez, Fuka, a human who wears a Prinny themed school uniform due to no Prinny outfits being available to her because of budget cuts, Vulcanus, an angel who's very fond of money, even being called the Angel of Avarice, Emizel, a very rich kid who happens to be the son of the current Netherworld president, and DESCO, a rejected final boss (her name is an acronym for "Death/Extermination Submersible Combat Organism"). The game also features returning characters; Axel, who is the warden of hades whom Valvatorez and Fenrich serve under, Flonne, Laharl, and Etna also make a return in the game. Flonne is no longer as a fallen angel but returns as Celestia's new archangel. A code that comes with first print copies in Japan allows players to download her in her Fallen Angel Form for free. A code was also given to people who preordered from Gamestop as well as preordered from NISA's official site (the code was given via e-mail). Pleinair also returns in the game, serving the same purpose as she did in Disgaea 3. She will be playable via DLC. The game's trophy list has revealed that Raspberyl, Archangel Flonne, Etna, Laharl, Asagi, Prinny Kurtis and Zetta (humanoid form) are able to be fought and recruited in the post-game. Classes features most of the classes from the previous games. Human classes include the Male and Female Warriors, Mage and Skull, Magic Knight, Gunner, Masked Hero, Beast Master, Healer, Heavy Knight, Female Samurai, Archer, Ninja, and Shaman. Monster classes include the Prinny, Dragon, Succubus, Nekomata, Reaper, Mystic Beast, Slime, Eryangi, Dragon Zombie, Orc, Wood Golem, Rifle Demon, Ghost, Zombie, Alraune and Cockatrice. Other classes involve the Gargoyle, who was absent in the series since the original Disgaea. Also in the game are the Professor class from Makai Kingdom, Battle Suit, Yin-Yang Mage, Android, and the Bouncer. The sprites have been changed into HD, although players can change them into their older format for Nostalgia purposes. The special Limited Edition version of the game contains an artbook, a CD and a Nendoroid figure of the character Fuka. The same limited edition is available in North America (with the Nendoroid Fuka figure replaced with a Fuka figure from the Disgaea 4 Trading Arts series) along with an upgraded version that has all previously mentioned items and 9 figures of the characters (Also from the Disgaea 4 Trading Arts series). Features Disgaea 3 to Disgaea 4 Connectivity NIS announced that players who have a Disgaea 3 save file will unlock an "Evil Symbol" item. Said symbol allows for the free confiscation of items from the Netherworld Assembly. However, this symbol is also unlockable through normal gameplay means, so anyone who hasn't played Disgaea 3 won't be missing out. Magichange System A new feature that was introduced in Disgaea 3 makes its return in Disgaea 4 as well. But unlike Disgaea 3, Disgaea 4 further expands the uses of Magichange. Such uses include: *Monster + monster = mega monster *Mega monster + human = mega weapon *Mega Monster + Human with Mega Weapon = Human with two Mega Weapons Interestingly enough, this means one can access both skill sets and attack two times per turn with the same character. If a character is dual-weilding weapons, the second weapon will override on of the armor slots. Punishment System Inspired by another NIS game called "Criminal Girls", there is a Punishment system called "Educational Coaching". By capturing an enemy unit (by throwing them into the base panel) you can use the coaching classroom to punish and torture them. By torturing them, various options will be available, such as unlocking a treasure chest in one of the story maps, stealing their money, and recuiting them into becoming an ally. This can be done on both humanoid classes and monsters. Tower Attack System Like with Disgaea 3, Disgaea 4 will also incorporate different Tower Attacks. Online Mode There is an online mode in the game in which you can create a custom pirate ship and send characters into the internet to barge into other player's games. There's also an automatic level arrangement system. For example, when you go online to fight a random person and your characters are around level 2,000 then you will fight someone at around that same level instead of someone at level 9,999. Also you can apparently call for help during an online match. You will be helped by a random person or maybe a friend. But this is Disgaea, people probably won't help you for free, but they will probably want something in exchange. Map Creation You can create your own custom maps in the game. You can also put the map you created online for other people to play and rate. You create maps by placing tiles, characters and Geo Blocks in a grid like area. Once completed you can name the map and give it a description. However, this feature is slightly altered in North America and Europe due to differences in regional regulations. Base Creation Similar in fashion to Zettai Hero Project: Unlosing Ranger VS. Darkdeath Evilman you can actually customize the hub area in this game. This is done through the Map Creation feature. A patch also enabled the ability to select which character is in charge of the various shops (example: making Fuka the Item Shop Keeper or making Flonne the Dimensional Gatekeeper). Cameo Stars If you have played past Disgaea games then you know it has a large amount of Cameo Stars or guest stars in the game. They usually just come from other Nippon Ichi Software games. So far none of the playable Cameo Stars have been announced but all Omega Attack Cameo Stars are listed below *Omega Fire- Meito 'Anime Tenchou' Anizawa, Animate's mascot. *Omega Wind- Holo from Spice & Wolf *Omega Ice- Astarotte Ygvar from Astarotte no Omocha! *Omega Star- Bikkuriman *Omega Heal- Index from A Certain Magical Index Aru Majutsu no Index Tera have been confirmed but Peta level is still yet to be confirmed (especially since Peta only appeared in the PSP port of Disgaea 2 Dark Hero Days) DLC NIS has confirmed that like Disgaea 3, this game will also have Downloadable content. Current list of known DLCs: *Fallen Angel Flonne: Flonne in her Fallen Angel form. A PSN code was included in first print copies of Disgaea 4 which could be redeemed to get her. The code is available as a GameStop pre-order bonus in North America. It was also available through NISA's online store. She is available from the first time you enter the Cam-pain HQ, even in the normal game. *HD Asagi: An HD version of Asagi. Money spent on this DLC will go towards to Earthquake/Tsunami relief effort in Japan. *Adell: The main male protagonist from Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories. *Rozalin: The main female protagonist from Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories. *Mao: The main protagonist from Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice. *Priere: The main protagonist from La Pucelle: Tactics. *Gig: The Master of Death and a protagonist from Soul Nomad and the World Eaters *Pram: The Oracle from Makai Kingdom. *NISA: The NIS mascot character from Hyperdimension Neptunia. *Evil Ranger Pink from the Axel Mode in Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days who unlocks the Deathsabre class for Character creation. *Prism Red: The leader of the Prism Rangers, a group of reoccurring Disgaea characters. He unlocks the Prism Ranger class for character creation. *Main Hero B from the Axel Mode in Disgaea 2: Dark Hero days who unlocks the Celestial Host AKA the Angel class from previous Disgaea games. *Asuka Cranekick: One of Raspberyl's henchgirls from Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice. *Kyoko Needleworker: One of Raspberyl's henchgirls from Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice. Her purchase unlocks the Kunoichi Class. *A survival style mode. Get a certain amount of points and unlock Pleinair. *"Tyrant Valvatorez" Scenario, an alternate play mode starring Valvatorez in his Tyrant days when he first meets Fenrich. *"Fuka and Desco's Chapter Begins" Scenario, an alternate play mode starring Fuka and Desco. *Parts for a Mecha Laharl themed pirate ship. *Parts for a Mecha Mao themed pirate ship. *Parts for a Battleship Gargantua themed pirate ship. *Parts for a World Eaters themed pirate ship. *Parts for a Makai Kingdom themed pirate ship. *Holt Village themed parts for Map Edit. *Evil Academy themed parts for Map Edit. *Space Battleship themed parts for Map Edit. *Soul Nomad themed parts for Map Edit. *Zetta's Castle themed parts for Map Edit. *Numerous Toro and Kuro themed weapons. However, considering the track record with previous Toro and Kuro weapons, these ones aren't likely to come to North America. Characters Main article: Disgaea 4 Characters Guides/Walkthrough/Strategy Trophies Packaging Artwork Disgaea 4 Box Art.jpg|''Makai Senki Disgaea 4'' Nippon Ichi Software Japan: 02/24/11 Disgaea 4 JP (Limited) Cover.jpg|''Makai Senki Disgaea 4 (Limited Edition)'' Nippon Ichi Software Japan: 02/24/11 Disgaea 4 US Cover.jpg|Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten NIS America North America: 09/06/11 Disgaea 4 US Collectors Edition.jpg|Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten (Premium Edition) NIS America North America: 09/06/11 Gallery Disgaea4.jpg|First Promotional Game Art. D4 Publicity 01.jpg|Promotional artwork D4 Publicity 02.jpg|Promotional artwork Screenshot Disgaea 4 Screenshot.jpg|New HD sprites Disgaea4Screenshot1.jpg Disgaea4Screenshot2.png Disgaea4Screenshot3.png Disgaea4Screenshot4.jpg Disgaea 4 Magichange.jpg|Magichange involving a Dragon and Valvatorez. Disgaea 4 Foyer.jpg|Valvatorez in the game's foyer. Giant Nekomata.png|A Giant Nekomata. Giant Golem Magichange.png|Magichange between a Female Warrior and a Giant Wood Golem. High angel flonne.PNG|Archangel Flonne (Opening) omega f.jpg|Omega Fire omega h.png|Omega Heal omega i.jpg|Omega Ice omega s.jpg|Omega Star omega w.png|Omega Wind References *Siliconera's article confirming the game's existence *Siliconera's article with the trailer and the info on Flonne *Siliconera's article revealing the names of Emizel and Vulcanus, along with the Punishment and Government Systems *a roughly translated page with the game's trophy list *Siliconera's article about the first batch of DLC *Siliconera's article about Mao and related DLC External links *Official Disgaea 4 Japanese Site *Official Disgaea 4 English Site Category:Disgaea